The Final Clash
by Mordori
Summary: This is a little story of how I think Armeggedon should go down. R


The Final Clash

By Justin A. Braton

Chapter One

All the nations gathered together in the early hours of twilight. They were summoned by an ominous voice which came from the air. Surrounding a single entity, the audience circled around him. The creature known as Satan looked at his people, and smiled. An air of defiance filled his chest. Adorned in a single black robe, Satan stood on rotten and caked earth, for wherever he stepped, only death could flourish.

With a final glance at the nations, Satan projected, "God! Show Yourself!"

A sole beam of golden light fell from the heavens. Blessing the ground with the glory of the Lord, a body slowly came into existence under that light. With awe, the humans watched this miracle. With a flash of alluring light, the body became whole and solid. This body, as everyone knew, was God. However, God presented Himself differently to every person. They each saw Him as the person who comforted them the most.

"What is it now, Satan?" God asked in a calm, but strident voice.

"I would like a battle of the gods!" Satan challenged vociferously.

With mirthful laughter to Himself, God replied, "Gods? I see no gods here. Only I and I alone am God."

"Enough! You will fight me now!" Satan fumed.

Giving Satan a quizzical look, God asked, "But do you think you are strong enough?"

Now it was Satan's turn to laugh.

"Strong enough? I'll have You know, I am very strong." Satan exclaimed. And in demonstration of his strength, Satan lifted a mountain above his head.

"Ah! But I am stronger." God said. Taking the mountain from Satan's iron hold, God crushed the mountain and sent its debris sailing in the wind.

"Do you think you are fast enough?" God wondered.

"I am the fastest being on the face of this planet! Of course I am fast enough!" Satan boasted. To prove his claim, Satan disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the ring.

"But, I am faster." God said, standing behind Satan, who was unaware of God's own departure.

Taking a step away from his creator, Satan smirked.

"Who needs strength and speed when you have followers? Take a look!" With a gracious bow, Satan allowed God to see the dead.

"Indeed, it is impressive. But, I think that My followers are greater." God countered. With a bow of His own, God showed Satan the ranks of the living, which vastly outnumbered those of the dead.

Thinking, Satan tried to come up with a power that would quiet God.

"Oho!" Satan proclaimed. "I have the ability to create darkness and fear!"

Gradually, Satan closed his eyes, causing a curtain of purest darkness to befall upon the nations. As the weight of it crushed the humans, they screamed in panic, afraid for what may happen.

"And as everyone knows, light and faith overcome your artillery." God shouted above the hollering.

With the help of those who believed, God showered His children in blinding luminosity. Terror ceased to clutch their hearts as they saw their Lord stand in the middle of the loop.

With an aura of enmity, fury elicited a shriek of ire from Satan. He thrust his hands to the sky and into it rose pillars of inferno. The land beneath everyone's feet growled and quavered as fissures split it in millions of jagged rocks. Winged demons and sadistic monsters erupted onto the once pure Earth.

Satan's minions flew to the weak of faith and struck them down. The humans fled with disorder keeping its embrace on them.

"Do not fear!" God roared at His children. At His command, they stopped running and waited, for what they saw amazed them.

Heavenly beings of sorts unknown floated down on wispy clouds. Volleying holy arrows, each angel took down a foe to the Lord.

The winged beasts of Hell flew to meet their death as Satan fought a futile battle. With the light of the Creator, all the creatures of sin burned under its rays.

Wave after wave of slaughterers came from the ground, all in a vain attempt to take the lives of anyone who believed in God. Yet, they found those with doubt and took them instead.

Finally, God took His children into His breast and lifted them up to the glorious kingdom. That gift in the sky was, at last, theirs.

Into the atmosphere, past the clouds, and through space, God traveled with the humans to Heaven, leaving Hell to its own. Sad to have lost so many, God wept quietly to Himself. However, He rejoiced at those who remained faithful. He exclaimed with pride and joy at those who resisted temptation.

Afterward

The humans relaxed in their wondrous and phenomenal kingdom. They enjoyed peace and tranquility in eternity, oblivious of their suffering brothers. The bright, warm sun washed away worries. Golden roads led to homes of loved ones. Trees and flowers festooned the terrain.

Only God saw the horrors committed on His created world.

Satan dictated his slaves mercilessly. Taking his ever growing hatred for God out on them, he forced them to be beaten, burned, maimed, and bitten. He had those with severe phobias placed in such situations. He instructed others to sculpt statues twenty feet high with their bare hands. Once they completed that task, Satan would demolish it in his anger and have them create it again.

Hell hounds patrolled cobbled highways, eating those they wanted. Fallen angels rode charcoal steeds across fields of buried corpses. Conflagration rained night and day. No water was to be found.

And every soul felt remorse for disobeying God.


End file.
